Talk:Ben 10,000 Returns
since when does Ben 10,000 use ultimate aliens? 22:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) This is probably not the same Ben 10,000 as in the episodes Ben 10,000 and Ken 10. Either that or (present) Ben gave him the Ultimatrix temporarily to fight Eon. Since the Ultimatrix is based on Azmuth's design, his control over it should be much more improved than (present) Ben's Blaziken rjcf 22:20, April 7, 2011 (UTC) The moment we've been waiting for. Remember the comment that Ben's eye's in the first episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien was a clue? Well I think in this episode we see what human become when they reach their Ultimate form. Ztyran 01:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Episode order Could is episode be before Basic Training I mean Ben 10,000 did unlock all of ben old aliens and some new one. That would explains where that unkown alien came from Ovidkid 01:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ben unlocked the New Alien off screen on his own, Ben 10,000 didn't unlock it for him. It seems as the Ben 10,000 and the current Ben are exactly the same because neither Paradox mentioned they are different and both have the Ultimatrix and both are arrogant..... If Gwen got the Omnitrix Timeline really exists Omnitrix is with the user it was made for ie. Max as at the end of Gwen 10 he got the Omnitrix... Paradox says that Ben and Ben 10,000 were from the same timeline but after Ben won the fight against Eon that his future had changed--Evolved To'kustar 09:48, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10,000 also said that he wasn't sure they'd win (again) because Eon screwed up a lot of timelines. The future didn't change Blaziken rjcf 12:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes the future did change, rewatch the episode, at the end paradox tells them that because of winning the fight their futures changed.--Evolved To'kustar 12:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Which episode did you watch? Ben (to Ben 10,000): You knew this was going to happen. It happened to you before. Ben 10,000: Eon had messed up the timeline so bad I wasn't sure I hadn't ended up in a parallel world. Paradox: I can confirm that this is the original timeline. Then there's the scene where Ben 10,000 unlocks the aliens and the warning by Paradox. Then Paradox and Ben 10,000 leave. Blaziken rjcf 12:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yea he was confirming it was the right timeline Ben 10,000 had wanted to go to but if you watch after they defeat Eon paradox says about the cost of their victory and says that Bens future had changed --Evolved To'kustar 12:56, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Paradox: ...but the cost of victory was high. Young Ben lost Way Big and both Swampfires today. If only there were some way to restore them He was referring to the lost aliens, not changing the future Blaziken rjcf 12:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) . Before that part, buddy.--Evolved To'kustar 13:00, April 18, 2011 (UTC) The part I quoted comes right after "I can confirm that this is the original timeline" Blaziken rjcf 13:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes and the part comes before that. Do me a favor, go online and watch the video from the last fight scene til the end and then come back and try to argue that the future didn't change. I did. Three times. Blaziken rjcf 13:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Really? So tell me everything they say between the end of the fight and when paradox and Ben leave. Alright. But next time, take your own advice. After Eon was destroyed and the Hands of Armageddon exploded, Ben is left in a crater. Gwen: There he is! Ben: Not so loud... I'm trying to sleep. Paradox: Then sleep soundly, in the knowledge that Eon is no more and that all of the time-cross worlds with which he interfered (IE: Went to and took Ben Tennysons) will shortly return to normal. Ben: You knew this was going to happen. It happened to you before. Ben 10,000: Eon had messed up the timeline so bad I wasn't entirely sure I hadn't ended up in a parallel world. Paradox: I can confirm that this is the original timeline, but the cost of victory was high. Young Ben lost Way Big and both Swampfires today. If only there were some way to restore them... Ben 10,000: Yeah, okay. I get it. I'll put them back in your playlist. Ben: While you're at it, how about giving me Master Control? Ben 10,000: Nice try, but I'm already in enough trouble with Azmuth. There you go, I just unlocked everything you've ever become, up until now. Ben: Really? Thanks! Ben 10,000: I also threw in a few new ones because it will annoy Azmuth when he finds out. Paradox: Time to go. But first, a warning to my young friends: Beware Old George... Beware the creature from beyond... So long! Now tell me where it says "This timeline changed" Blaziken rjcf 13:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Confusing.. Whoa.... this is so very confusing.... 5 timelines whoa..... #A world where Gwen found the Omnitrix and it ultimately went with Max (Gwen 10) #A world where Albedo is trapped motionless in Alien X for a year (Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Nintendo DS version) #A world where Ben didnt have to destroy the Omnitrix to defeat Vilgax (The Final Battle: Part 2 ) #A world where 11 year old Ben didn't encounter Eon.... #The Ben with the Ultimatrix and his future Ben 10,000.... So There must be like a billion Universes... With a BIllion different type of Bens.. And in the Gwen 10 timeline Ben and Max would have been a pooh-pooh.... As Gwen has both her Anodite/Magical and Omnitrix's power...... According to the Many Worlds Interpretation there are an infinite number of others universes, existing in our own space-time but in different dimensions.- General plasma 03:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) What in the world does Paradox mean at the end? Who is george? Who is the creature from beyond? Is it good or bad? 17:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Paradox means Old George, the one who caused Area 51 to disappaer in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing. General plasma 03:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) did they confrimed that ben has anodites powers like gwen You've got two wrong details. Ben2themax 06:17, July 14, 2011 (UTC)When Paradox mentioned Ben NOT having to destroy the omnitrix he was most likely referring to Goodbye and Good Riddance not the Final Battle. Remember that Ben did destroy the omnitrix in the Final Battle. Second is that Ben never turned 11 on screen. The series wasn't close enough to his 11th birthday. Wrong trivia The trivia of "This is the first time since The Forge of Creation that Professor Paradox made a "breaking the fourth wall" statement, where he mentioned about "spoilers."" is wrong, it's not a fourth wall break. Revealing ones future is often refrenced as giving spoilers. Such as in Doctor Who. Dark666105 10:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Wrong Warning Lucabura isn't what Paradox was warning about. It was Diagon. Lucaburas are Diagon's servents. -Conserned Guest : Firstly, sign with ~~~~. Secondly, look at the episode that the Lucubra was introduced, "The Creature from Beyond." Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 05:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Why would Paradox need to warn Ben about an enemy they have already come up against and is a servent to a larger enemy? 02:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC)Conserned Guest You'll see... Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 02:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Should we add something about this episode having something to do with one of the commercials. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flrcGick-6Y&list=FLHHWBv_G9zJoobMrF8M7eyA&index=1